


Can't Control Myself

by Flyxalicious



Series: Grahamscott Fics [2]
Category: Grahamscott - Fandom, Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Smut, M/M, quick thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyxalicious/pseuds/Flyxalicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warren was done being the good nerd and decided to take his faith into own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Control Myself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperstorms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperstorms/gifts).



> So, hi. This is probably the first thing I post online, at least 'fic' wise.  
> It's a one shot, I'm not planning to make this a full story.  
> Implied smut. It's very short,I know, I wrote this in what, 15 minutes, Max.  
> Max is mentioned, but that's it.  
> #Grahamscott  
> M x M, don't like, don't read.  
> Have fun ;)
> 
> P.s: This doesn't particularly take place in a certain time. I'm too lazy to think about that rn, so just enjoy this pls.

Warren _craved_ something so intense, just thinking about it gave him trouble down there.  
Fucking hell. Everybody kept seeing him as this innocent, angel like, goody two shoes and he was done.  
He was done with his whole nerd image.  
Nerd by heart, but not by looks. Not anymore.

First he got rid of his undershirts. He threw all of them away, including the one he was wearing now.  
It was too hot for those anyway. For October, the weather was crazy warm.  
He put on a navy blue shirt, knowing those look good on him.

Second thing he wanted to get rid of was his virginity. And he was gonna get rid of it today.  
He was _done_ waiting for Max to give in and honestly, she wasn’t into him anyway.  
He used to think she was worth the wait, but Warren wanted _it._ And he wanted _it_ now.

Nathan had been leading him on from the start and fuck, he needed this.  
And Warren was pretty sure Nathan did too. He took the last gulp of his beer, for courage, and got up from his bed.  
He fixed his hair in the mirror on his door - that was, fyi, very creepy at night- and walked out his door.

He walked exactly 2 meters, to Nathan’s dorm. He knocked on the door, hoping Nathan would open fast; before he lost his courage.  
Luckily, his prayers got answered as Nathan swung open the door.

“What the fuck do you want, _Graham”_ Warren noticed Nathan eyeing him head to toe. _Fuck_ this guy. _Literally_

It wasn’t really a question nor was Warren planning on answering him. He practically slammed his lips against Nathan’s and pushed him back in the room, onto Nathan's bed.

Surprisingly, Nathan didn’t even try to push him off. He just went with it.  
Warren knew he was right, he knew how to read people.  
And boy, the signs Nathan had been showing.

Warren moaned as Nathan’s hands found his way into his hair and tugged harshly. He pulled back for air and leaned close to Nate’s ear. He licked his ear before hoarsely whispering

_"You.”_

Goody two shoes, _sayonara._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading nuggets,  
> As I awkwardly tried to say at the beginning, this is the first story/one shot I've actually finished and find good enough to post online. I have a whole bunch of fic ideas and I'll probably write some of them. Some will probably involve smut.  
> Anyway, I hoped this wasn't too unreadable.
> 
> Peace, Charlie out.


End file.
